Usuário:Nerdetty
400px|link= |casa = |colegas = |animais = Ariela 22px Branca 22px Julieta 22px |espécie = Humana |pele = Clara |peso = Normal |física = Pouco músculo |cabelo = Marrom |olhos = Marrons |signo = Aquário |aspiração = Riqueza |traço1 = Maga da Informática |traço2 = Perfeccionista |traço3 = Avoada |traço4 = Neurótica |desejo = Artista Blogueira |música = Pop |comida = Sorvete de Frutas |cor = Violeta |grupo1 = Nerd |aparição = The Sims Brasil |jogabilidade = Incontrolável |morte = |vizinhança = Roaring Heights }} Bem-vindo à minha página de usuário! Sobre Mim left Eu me chamo Carol, sou mineira uai! e tenho 13 aninhos. Tenho edições na wiki. Eu atualmente edito nas seguintes wikis (além desta): *'The Sims Fanon Wiki' *'Chaves Wiki' *'The Last of Us Wiki' *'Criminal Case Wiki' *'Diário de um Banana Wiki' *'Turma da Mônica Wiki' *'RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki' Como conheci The Sims Eu conheci a franquia em 2007. Foi minha amiga que me apresentou, ela tinha o The Sims 2 e me emprestou o CD pra eu instalar. Eu lembro que na época a gente escrevia o nome do jogo de "Decimes", e não conseguíamos abrir a barra de cheats. A primeira família que joguei foi a Caixão, assim que eu instalei a irmã da minha amiga me ensinou como jogava, daí ela entrou na família Caixão, e logo em seguida eu criei minha Sim. Foi um momento mágico *o*. Desde então, quase todo dia minha amiga tava na minha casa pra gente jogar juntas, recordo-me que a gente adorava ficar construindo lotes comunitários, era super 10! Como conheci a Wiki Quando o The Sims 3 foi lançado, eu nem ao menos sabia. Só fui conhecê-lo dois anos depois, em 2011, quando minha amiga comentou que existia o The Sims 3, daí eu rapidamente fui pesquisar e encontrei a Wiki :3! Comprei, e desde então meus conhecimentos sobre The Sims vem se enriquecendo cada dia mais, principalmente com a ajuda daqui. Meus Jogos :Veja uma lista completa de todos os jogos que possuo. The Sims *''The Sims Coleção Completa'' 15px|Instalado The Sims 2 *''The Sims 2'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Vida de Universitário'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Noturna'' 15px|Instalado *''Aberto para Negócios'' 15px|Instalado *''Bichos de Estimação'' 15px|Instalado *''Quatro Estações'' 15px|Instalado *''Bon Voyage'' 15px|Instalado *''Tempo Livre'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida de Apartamento'' 15px|Instalado Coleção de Objetos *''Diversão em Família'' 15px|Instalado *''Glamour'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Festa de Natal'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Celebrações!'' 15px|Instalado *''Estilo Teen'' 15px|Instalado *''H&M Fashion'' 15px|Instalado *''Cozinhas & Banheiros Design de Interiores'' 15px|Instalado *''Lar IKEA'' 15px|Instalado * Mansões e Jardins 15px|Instalado The Sims Histórias * Histórias da Vida 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Bichos'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Náufragos'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 3 *''The Sims 3'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Volta ao Mundo'' 15px|Instalado *''Ambições'' 15px|Instalado *''Caindo na Noite'' 15px|Instalado *''Gerações'' 15px|Instalado *''Pets'' 15px|Instalado *''Showtime'' 15px|Instalado *''Sobrenatural'' 15px|Instalado *''Estações'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Universitária'' 15px|Instalado *''Ilha Paradisíaca'' 15px|Instalado *''No Futuro'' 15px|Instalado Coleções de Objetos *''Vida em Alto Estilo'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Acelerando'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida ao Ar Livre'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida Urbana'' 15px|Instalado *''Suíte de Luxo'' 15px|Instalado *''Katy Perry Mundo Doce'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Diesel'' 15px|Instalado *''Anos 70, 80 e 90'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Cinema'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 4 *''The Sims 4'' 20px|Terei o jogo base em breve! The Sims Medieval *''The Sims Medieval'' 15px|Instalado *''Piratas & Nobres'' 15px|Instalado Páginas Preferidas left|200px *The Sims 4 *Lucky Palms *Laura Caixão *Ovo de Páscoa *Estranhópolis *Don Lotário *Hank Goddard *Donnovan Steel *Gilberto Gonçalo *Família Espectro *Família nas Nuvens *Mistérios na Série The Sims *Laura Caixão/Entrevista oficial *Lista de pessoas enterradas no cemitério de Olívia Espectro Simologia Habilidades Interesses Personalidade Fotos Favoritas The Sims 4 Render 06.png Laura e Vladmir (no globo).jpg Vladmir e Laura - ilustração.jpg Bella Goth - By Eminems13.png Lil mortimer and bella by ninja frog-d471syc.png The future mr and mrs goth by ninja frog-d49d2tb.png Meet the Goths!.jpg Don and ladies by utopian56-d3gewlj.jpg Família Caixão em The Sims 2 (GBA).png Bom, é só. Pode me encontrar no chat a qualquer hora e a gente pode conversar mais. Bye! õ/